


Be my little spoon?

by itsasignofthetimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014 interview, Big Spoon Louis, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Rooms, Louis is a little shit like usual, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Spooning, based on that interview we've all seen too much off, clown paintings, for some reason, harry is adorable and needs cuddles, litte spoon harry, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsasignofthetimes/pseuds/itsasignofthetimes
Summary: The interview is fine. It’s standard. It’s.. “Nachos or tacos?”“Nachos or tacos? Tacos.”Really, Harold?Nachos, of course.“I don’t really use them.”That’s a lie. Harry has literally sent him the ‘smiling and blushing’ emoji a million times.“And, big spoon or little spoon?”“Big spoon.” Niall answers.A small pause, that smile that he does, and then: “Little spoon.”Or, the one where Louis finds out that Harry likes to be the little spoon, and it ends up coming in handy.Based on that one interview we all know.





	Be my little spoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm still new to this fandom, but I have however seen that video where Harry says he's a little spoon and all I could think about was what Louis' reaction would be.
> 
> So.. I decided to write it!
> 
> I'm American, but I tried to make it as British as I could. 
> 
> Anyways, treat people with kindness :)
> 
> All the love,   
> E

He’s not even supposed to be watching the interview, is all.

 

He’s supposed to be getting ready for his own round of questions he doesn’t want to answer (how’s Eleanor?), isn’t allowed to answer (how well do you guys get along?), or doesn’t even know the answer to (who are you wearing today?).

 

Either way, he’s not supposed to be standing in the corner of this room making silly faces at Harry and Niall while they try to ignore them best as they can. They’ve gotten better at it, to be fair. Harry used to crack up instantly, and they all know Niall can’t resist a good laugh. But they know him better by now, know when to look away and roll their eyes when they’re sure they can, and Louis likes to think he’s grown up at least a little bit. He can stand in a room and not try to mess stuff up and make a joke out of anything.

 

Or at least, he can if he’s getting ignored the whole time.

 

Point is, he shouldn’t be here, but he is.

 

“Probably Louis.” He hears Niall say, causing him to pay attention to the interview again. Right, mommy’s boy. He tilts his head to the right slightly and smiles, there’s no denying that one. Plus, he’s proud of it. Should probably call his mum tonight, actually.

 

He leans back against the wall, smiling as he catches Harry’s eyes for just a quick second. It’s nothing much, just an acknowledgment mostly, but at least the younger boy notices he’s here. Good, might come in handy.

 

Harry’s eyes cut away from his just as the interviewer addresses them again. “He’s outrageously handsome, isn’t he?” Harry says, and once again his eyes find Louis’ from across the room. He tries to ignore his heart beating wildly. Joking, right, they do this. It’s fine. Harry’s just messing with him. Louis shakes his head in return. “Truly. I mean, you look at him and go ‘wow’.”

 

Someone has to remind him to punch Harry in the balls later for licking his lips after saying that. He might not be able to be honest as to why the boy deserves it, but he’s sure he’ll find another reason in the meantime.

 

He almost laughs as they bring up Gosling, aware of Harry’s.. obsession.. with the actor. Louis spends a good amount of his time remembering the moment when Harry and him watched telly together for the first time and ‘The Notebook’ came on and Harry squealed like a little girl, only to end up getting a massive boner later on during _that_ scene that they both (unfortunately) ignored. The stiffy, not the scene.

 

Too bad though, because Harry seems to be holding it together this time. “We’re being graced with this beauty… uh.. we wish him all the best with his recent childbirth.” Louis snickers behind his hand. Nice save, Harold, nice save.

 

The interview ends and the guy’s not even out of the room before the next one walks in with his team. Louis nods at him in a way of greeting and pretends not to notice the surprise on the lad’s face. Yes, he’s here. No, he’s not supposed to be. Yes, the lady running through the hallways _is_ looking for him. No, he doesn’t want anybody to tell her he’s hiding in here because he likes his red jumper and he doesn’t want to change out of it just yet.

 

“Mate.” He hears Niall say, nodding at him as well. Harry gets up, because of course, he does, and actually gives the guy a hand, putting his free hand on top of the one that’s currently shaking the guy’s. “It’s nice to meet you.” And he means it, of course, he does.

 

Louis tries not to roll his eyes. He _tries._ Okay.

 

This one’s easy. Just a lightning round of questions. ‘Quickie’ as the guy likes to call it, which earns the room another roll of his eyes. One day they might actually get stuck in the back of his head.

 

The interview is fine. It’s standard. It’s.. “Nachos or tacos?”

 

“Nachos or tacos? Tacos.”

 

Really, Harold?

 

Nachos, of course.

 

“I don’t really use them.”

 

That’s a lie. Harry has literally sent him the ‘smiling and blushing’ emoji a million times.

 

“And, big spoon or little spoon?”

  
“Big spoon.” Niall answers.

 

A small pause, that smile that he does, and then: “Little spoon.”

 

And _that,_ is new information. And he can’t stop his eyebrows from raising to his forehead. Because in all his fantasies - yes, he’s moved passed pretending he’s not thinking about Harry that way and moved onto just accepting - Harry is the one who moves in behind him in the middle of the night and holds him. And while that’s a very nice fantasy, it’s not as amazing as having the actual knowledge that Harry likes to be the little spoon. As if he could get any cuter.

 

Louis takes in a deep shuddering breath, deciding it’s a good time to get out of the room and actually start getting ready. Harry and Niall only have one interview left and he knows he’ll fuck up everyone’s day if he doesn’t leave right now. So he does. And it’s entirely not because he doesn’t know how to deal with the new information, or the way Harry smiled at him for a fraction of a second with a smile so bright Louis felt like he needed to put his sunglasses on. And that’s just too much.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn’t until four days later that it comes up again. That he _really_ thinks of it again.

 

They’re still in Australia, and they’re all tired. None of them have really gotten used to the time difference, don’t really want to either, because they’ll be back in Europe soon enough and it’s not worth committing to the time here and then struggle again back home. So they’ve been sleeping on the go as much as they can, trying to catch some sleep between interviews and photoshoots and signing sessions.

 

And it’s hard.

 

It’s hard and none of them do well without proper sleep.

 

Harry maybe most of all.

 

It doesn’t really affect him, at least, not the version of himself that he becomes when the cameras turn on or when he’s with his fans. But Louis can see how his smile seems a little less honest, a little less bright. His eyes seem dimmer and Louis knows he’s having trouble processing a question, his answers coming out even slower than normal. Which nobody thought was possible.

 

“Hey.” He starts, making his way over to the couch where Harry is currently laying, a pillow over his face. He knows he’s not sleeping, knowing his best friend well enough by now that he can tell from the way his chest rises and falls. “You uh- you trying to sleep?”

 

Harry chuckles at that. “Trying, yeah. Can’t really, though.” Louis smiles at him as Harry lowers the pillow to look at him directly. “Jetleg is the worst.”

 

“You could say that, yeah. Mate, you should really get some sleep, you look pretty bad.”

 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” He doesn’t mean it at all in a bad way, Louis knows, but his voice sounds sharper than normally, due to the current lack of sleep. “‘M sorry. Didn’t mean it like that. ‘M just tired.”

 

“I know.” Louis answers, for once not messing around with him. Back in the day, Louis would have picked up the pillow and thrown it back on him, or tickled him, or jumped on top of him, or something like that, but he’s learned there’s a time and a place for everything. Although Harry wouldn’t complain, of course, he wouldn’t - he’s Harry after all - but he doesn’t like to see his friend like this. They have more promotion as soon as they get back to Europe, won’t have another break for months really.

 

“Wow, nothing? Not even going to try to cheer me up?”

 

Louis laughs. “You want me to throw this pillow at you? I’ll do it if it makes you happy.”

 

The younger boy returns his easy smile. “No thanks, Lou. Just wanna sleep, to be honest.”

 

“You tried counting sheep?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis.”

 

“Sleep pill?”

 

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t work.”

 

“Alcohol?”

 

“Just gives me a headache the next day.”

 

“Boring.”

 

“When’s the last time you had a proper night out, mate?”

 

“Last night. Liam and I stayed up drinking in my hotel room.”

 

“Yeah, till 10. He told me. Then you both passed out after a beer and a half. Impressive, Lou, really.”

 

This time he does pick up the pillow to hit him with it.

 

“Wanking?” He asks as soon as Harry recovers from the attack.  
  


Harry nearly chokes on his own breath.

 

“Don’t die on me. Just saying, it makes you all tired and stuff. Might be smart.”

 

“I’m not gonna wank myself to sleep Lou. That’s the most depressing thing I’ve heard.”

 

The older boy shrugs. “Well then.. I guess you’re not sleeping tonight.”

 

“I guess not.” He shrugs as well, but his shoulders sink low after it, and Louis can tell he’s honestly upset about it.

 

“Hey uh, you’ll be okay. We’ll all be.”

 

“I know. Thanks. I just- sometimes I feel like it’s because of the homesickness, as well? The not sleeping, I mean. There’s just - it’s like there’s nothing familiar about these hotel rooms, and I think that makes it harder. If that makes sense. Sorry, ‘m rambling.”

 

“Nah, it’s alright. I get it. Although I have to admit, those depressing landscape paintings are starting to feel oddly homely.”

 

Harry laughs at that. “Right.”

 

And that’s that.

 

* * *

 

Or so Louis thinks. 

 

It’s almost 21:30 when his phone buzzes. He takes a second before he looks at it, praying that it’s not someone from management telling them they _do_ have that interview in the morning before they need to head to the airport. He knew they weren’t actually going to be allowed to sleep in until 11. That stuff never happens anymore. Still, he picks up his phone and looks at the message.

 

It’s not management.

 

It’s Harry.

 

_I can’t sleep._

 

Louis smiles at the short message, then quickly types out his response.

 

**You shouldn’t. It’s only 21:30, mate.**

 

_Louis_

 

Okay so, no joking.

 

**Have you tried calling your mum? Gemma?**

 

_They’re all at work._

 

**Shit. Time difference. Forgot. Look at the painting?**

 

_Mine’s just some creepy clown painting._

 

**Really?**

 

Louis lays there for a while before he’s suddenly reminded of something and an idea pop into his head.A stupid, stupid idea that he might hate himself for it. One that he has actually tried to talk himself out of many times before. But still, it’s his best friend, and Harry needs him right now.

 

**I might have an idea**

 

_Please don’t bring me your weird landscape picture. These things are really stuck to the walls, Lou. I don’t think management is going to appreciate the bill._

 

**Piss off, Harold. Of course, I’m not bringing you the painting. That’s mine.**

  
He gets out of his bed, reaching over to get his phone’s charging cable and hotel key card before exiting his room and making his way down the hall to where he knows Harry’s is. As he’s about to reach the door, he texts again.

 

**You wanted something familiar though, right?**

**  
** _I guess, yeah. Just need to feel grounded._

**  
** He smiles, finding it oddly endearing how young and innocent Harry can still be.

 

**Open the door, then.**

 

_Promise nothing’s gunna scare me?_

 

**Well, my Spiderman pants might, but other than that I don’t think so, no.**

 

The door is pulled open an instant later, and for a second Harry just stares at him like he honestly can’t believe Louis is standing in front of him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He whispers, although it’s still really only 21:30 and nobody is probably asleep yet. Except for the other guys, maybe, but their rooms aren’t on this floor.

 

“Being the something familiar your room is lacking. I’ll even stand against the wall or in a corner, like a wardrobe, if that makes you feel better.”

 

Harry laughs, then reaches out for his arm to pull him in. Louis pretends not to be affected by the skin on skin touch, or by the way that Harry’s hand lingers as he enters, or even by the expanse of skin he can see even in the dark. He’s seen it before, of course, with Harry walking around in his boxers most of the time, but it’s still too much for him. Still enough to take his breath away.

 

Harry turns around, and for a quick second he’s worried that he’s been caught checking his best friend out. Which would be odd, probably.

 

“Don’t be weird, Lou.” Harry says, and shit, he really was too obvious this time, wasn’t he? “You’re not just going to stand in some corner. The bed is big enough for the both of us. Besides, it’s not like we’ve never shared before, right?”

 

Right. Those times. When they shared an apartment and sometimes Harry’s bed was just too far away after a drunken night out. Nothing ever happened, not even an innocent cuddle, but he still thinks about that from time to time.

 

“That’s true.” He chooses as an answer, then makes his way to the left side of the bed, knowing Harry likes to sleep on the right. He takes the small moment of silence to gather his thoughts and force his nerves to go away as he attaches his charger and phone to the plug in the wall.  
  


This was _his_ plan after all, so he shouldn’t be the one to back down.  
  


He pulls the covers up and slides in just as Harry is getting settled into his side of the bed. The younger boy turns on his side to face Louis, smiling softly at him. Louis always forgets how to breathe for a second.

 

It’s not quite dark out yet, and the light pouring in through the curtains in front of the window catches him just perfectly, making him appear even softer than he already normally does. He sort of wishes he could take a picture of it.

 

“What?” Harry asks, apparently having noticed his staring.

 

“Nothing. Just.. sleepy. You know?”

 

He laughs softly. “Yeah, I know. ‘M sorry I’m keeping you up, Lou.”

 

Louis reaches out to poke his shoulder. “You’re not. I wasn’t planning on sleeping yet, but it’s probably for the best actually. Could use a decent night of rest.”

 

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Look at you, being all mature and smart.”

 

Louis laughs. “Don’t tell Zayn,” he warns, “or Liam.”

 

“Or what? They’ll kick you out of the lads club.”

 

“Harold. I’ve told you, we don’t have a secret ‘lads club’ that you’re not included in. At least, not anymore.”

 

“Hey!”

 

This time it’s Harry who shoves his shoulder.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t know. You were _so_ young. Zayn and I just wanted to go get a couple pints in an actual pub, is all. It’s not like it happened all the time.”

 

Harry actually pouts then. “I feel left out.”

 

“Well, don’t. Because Zayn is up smoking in his room and Liam just texted if I wanna go out with him, but instead I’m laying here with you and in a minute you’re gonna turn around and then I’m gonna spoon you until you’re asleep.” He takes a deep breath after saying that. “So, you know, don’t. Don’t feel left out.”

 

It’s silent for a moment, and Louis can feel more than see Harry’s eyes studying his face. “You’re going to spoon me?” Is all he eventually asks.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “That’s all you have to answer to everything I just said. No ‘Thank you, Louis, for scarifying your freedom and pints’?”

 

“I already thanked you.”

 

He knows. He’s just teasing. Always teasing him.

 

“I know.”

 

“But uh..” Harry starts, in that slow way that he always does, “If you really want to go with them I-“

 

Louis interrupts him, mostly because he doesn’t have the patience right now to listen to the end of it, and also because he doesn’t want Harry to think he would rather be anywhere else but here. Which is just so far from the truth. “No. Harry. I want to be here.”

 

He nods slowly. “Okay.”

 

Another silence. It’s not uncomfortable. Not even with the way they’re laying so close and staring into each other's eyes. It’s never uncomfortable. “You going to turn around then?” He eventually asks once he’s decided he needs Harry in his arms right now. His stomach has been doing backflips and his hands have been itching to reach out for the other boy. It’s weird though, the being able to touch without having to think about the consequences, or how many people are watching, or if they’re going to get in trouble for this. It’s just them, and the clown painting, and the silence of the room.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m-“ He looks like he wants to say more, but Harry shakes his head then and just smiles softly at him instead before turning around in the bed. Once he’s settled on his side again, he lets out a breath that looks so long that Louis realises he must have been holding it.

 

“Thanks, for this, I mean. You didn’t have to-“

 

“I know. But I wanted to. We’ve already established this, Harold. Keep up.”

 

He shakes lightly as he laughs, and Louis really can’t wait a second longer. He slides in closer and puts his arm between Harry’s neck and the pillow, smiling as the younger boy lifts himself slightly to accommodate Louis better. Then, he moves his body forward until he is flush against Harry, trying not to think about how his groin is going to be pressed up against Harry’s bum. Finally, slowly, he lifts his other arm over Harry’s body until it’s laying comfortably over his stomach. He lets his head fall down on the pillow behind him, trying not to get a mouthful of curls in the process.

 

“Comfy?” He asks then, once he’s settled in.

 

“Very.” Harry answers, pressing his bum even closer to him to prove just how comfortable he is. Although, he should really stop doing that soon, or Louis is going to get a little _too_ comfortable.

 

“Is this because of the interview?” Harry asks.

 

Louis shrugs, knowing Harry can feel his movement. And even that is weird, it’s been so long since they’ve been close like this, been _allowed_ to be close like this. He remembers when they knew each other’s bodies so well, were so aware of what was comfortable for the other. But now they’re older, and it’s been a while, and Louis has to get used to this new version of Harry, has to learn what it likes and dislikes and how it responds to him. He likes the challenge though, can’t wait to learn.

  
“Sort of. I mean, that’s not why I’m here, or why I offered, but I figured I might as well make this as comfortable for you as possible. Plus, I’m totally a big spoon so there’s no way I was going to let you spoon me.”

 

The younger boy laughs softly, and Louis can feel the movement against his own chest. “Maybe another time, then.” Harry finally says, and it’s enough to make his heart skip a beat.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

They’re silent for a few minutes, and Louis thinks Harry might have fallen asleep, but then he speaks again. “Part of me wants to take a photo and post it. Just to spite management.”

 

“Wow. Harold. That’s very _not you._ ”

 

He laughs. “I know. It’s just- I can’t stand that this feels weird.”

 

That makes Louis frown. “This feels weird?” He asks, already starting to move away from the younger boy. Harry immediately grabs onto his wrist and pulls him back in, not letting him move away from him. “No, Lou, that’s not what I mean. I just- I mean it’s not as familiar as it used to be, y’know?”

 

He sighs, because yes, he knows. “Yeah.”

 

“I just hate that they’re keeping us apart. All I want to do all day is be with you, or be around you, or look at you, or just.. _touch_ you, but I can’t do any of that-“

 

His heart is beating even faster now, because what exactly is Harry saying right now.

 

“Haz-“

 

“‘M sorry, Lou, I don’t mean to bother you with this. I guess I’m just tired, y’know?”

 

“Harry.” He repeats, because he really needs him to listen to him right now. This might be his only chance, ever. “Turn around.”

 

Ever so slowly, he does, and Louis tries not to notice how his eyes are shimmering with tears in the dim light of the hotel room. “Sorry.” Harry says again, to which Louis shakes his head and reaches out to wipe a tear from his cheek. He wouldn’t have normally done it, but he figures with what he’s about to do, this is probably fine as well.

 

“Stop apologising.” He takes a deep breath and then forces himself to look at Harry, really look at him. “I uh- I’m gunna need you not to freak out on me, ‘kay?”

 

“I’ll uh- I mean, yeah, I uh- I just-“ Louis can practically see how nervous he’s become, and he hopes that’s a good sign, that maybe Harry wants this just as much as him, but has been too afraid to say anything. Harry releases a deep shaky breath before nodding. “Okay.”

  
And that’s it. Louis presses himself up until he’s above Harry, then pushes slightly on the younger guy’s shoulder to get him to lay down on his back while Louis moves even closer, their noses and mouths now centimetres away from each other. “Promise you won’t punch me?” He asks, one more time, because this is his very best mate in the whole world and he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship, not even now.

 

Harry chuckles then. “I might, if you don’t hurry along. Please, Lou.”

  
He does. He leans forward and the last couple of centimetres between them disappear until there’s nothing left and his lips are touching Harry’s. He has to actually stop for a second before he can properly kiss him. Just the feeling of those soft, plump lips finally touching his is enough to leave him breathless. But then he can feel Harry starting to smile against his lips, and while it warms his heart, and probably makes him love him even more, it’s not what he wants right now. He wants Harry as breathless as him. So he presses harder and starts to really kiss him. Harry responds immediately, following Louis but making sure to press just as hard and bring one of his hands up to wrap around the older boy’s neck to hold him close. Louis moans into the kiss, then quickly swipes his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. He’s granted access immediately, and this time, as their tongues meet, it’s Harry who moans, bringing his face even closer. Louis responds by sliding one of his legs between Harry’s, and it’s not even meant to be dirty, but fuck. Louis can now clearly feel that Harry is hard in his boxer briefs and while it’s amazing, it’s also too much, can already start to feel himself hardening in his own pants. He pulls back from the kiss, then ducks down to suck a mark on Harry’s neck before pulling back altogether, leaving his leg between the curly boy’s.

 

“Wow.” Is the first thing Harry says.

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

“‘ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

 

For some reason, that makes his cock twitch in his pants, and he moves his hips away from Harry just a bit, hoping the other boy doesn’t notice. It’s not that he’s embarrassed, he just doesn’t want to force Harry to do anything about it, if he’s not ready.

 

“Me too.” Louis admits, smiling sheepishly at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Harold, really. Probably since the first time I met you. I uh- I always planned on asking you out, y’ know? After the real part of my relationship ended and I thought that we might finally be free. But then I got dragged into the publicity thing, and so did you, and I guess I just got scared. I wasn’t sure if it was worth it.”

 

“You weren’t sure if _I_ was worth it?” Harry asks, to which Louis immediately shakes his head.

 

“No, Harry, you’re worth everything. I would have done this even if it meant I would’ve lost everything. Even if it meant everyone hated me. I just- I wasn’t sure if it was worth risking my heart. I thought you weren’t interested, and it wasn’t just me who had to make the decision to risk everything. Even if you did like me, I don’t want to force you to just give up everything for me.”

 

Harry was crying again, and Louis reached out once more to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “I would have, y’ know? In a heartbeat, I would’ve done it. Still will. We’ll figure it out. I just want it to be you and I, babe, from now on.”

  
  
_Babe?_ Huh.

 

That’s new.

 

“Say that again.”

 

Harry frowns, but then he sees the look on his face and he must feel how Louis is half-hard in his pants as he pushes his hips forwards (he swears he tried not to) because he smiles, almost wickedly, and pulls Louis into another deep kiss.

 

“Babe.” He says in-between two kisses, “ _Babe_.”  
  


  
“Harry.” Louis groans, pressing forward once again. Harry’s hand slides from his neck down to his back and lower until it reaches his Spiderman pants. He lifts the elastic band slightly before letting it snap back against his skin, then moves his hand even lower until it’s cupping Louis’ arse.

 

“God, I can’t believe I’m actually touching your bum right now, it feels even more perfect than it looks.”

 

Louis laughs as he pulls back from the kiss. “You been thinking about my bum, young Harold?”

 

“Only every day. It’s a fantastic bum.”  
  


  
“That it is.” Louis responds, aware of his own… assets. “You uh.. feel free to..” He trails off, hoping Harry understands what he’s trying to say.

 

“Never pecked you for someone who’s shy in the bedroom.” Harry teases, before he moves his hand back up and slips underneath the fabric this time.

 

“‘M not, Harold. Just don’t want to push you.”  
  


  
Harry reaches for his hand then, holding onto it tightly as he brings it to his own pants, making Louis moan loudly as he feels just how big and hard he is in his pants. “You’re not pushing, Lou. Trust me. Plus, you said it might help me sleep, right?”

 

He chuckles. “Pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to sleep with this even if you tried.”   
  
  
“Exactly.”

 

And then Louis is palming him through his pants, watching as his precum is currently making a large wet spot on the fabric.

 

“Eager.” Louis says with a smirk as he rubs a little harder, causing Harry to moan loud enough for Louis to worry if they’ll get any complaints from adjacent rooms.

 

“Says you.” Harry fires back, biting his lip to keep himself from making more sounds as he gestures vaguely towards Louis’ crotch, his cock straining against his Spiderman pants.

 

Louis leans in and bites down on the skin of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, he’s sure.   
  


“Lou, Lou.” Harry pants out, pushing him away a bit. “You can’t make any marks.”

 

“Why not?” He asks, pulling back with a pout. “You’re mine.” He pauses, suddenly looking unsure as he locks eyes with Harry. “You are mine, right?”

 

The younger boy laughs softly at that, reaching out to grab Louis by the neck and pull him in for a kiss. “Of course I’m yours, I’ve been yours for a while now, Lou. ’s just.. they’ll notice.”

 

“Let them.”

 

“Louis-“

 

“No, I’m serious. I don’t care. I’m sure the boys won’t either. I’ve had enough of this shit, honestly.”

 

Harry’s quiet for a couple seconds, clearly thinking about what he should do. Then, without any warning, he flips them over and immediately sinks his own teeth into Louis’ neck. “’s only fair I give you a couple as well then. Gotta make sure they know it wasn’t someone else who did this to my neck.”

 

Louis groans at that, loving Harry’s possessiveness. He bucks his hips up, seeking friction. Harry seems to understand what he’s trying to do as he lowers his hips down so that their cocks slide against each other through the fabric of their pants.

 

“Fuck. That’s so good.” Harry says, grinding a little harder.

 

“Too good.” Louis chimes in. “This is about to be over embarrassingly fast if you continue like that.”

 

Harry smiles smugly, grinding down even harder while he ducks down to suck another mark into Louis’ skin. “Look who’s eager now, huh?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I really do.”

 

“You love me.” Harry says with a chuckle before he stills, realising they hadn’t exactly gone as far as discussing that whole thing. “Uh- I mean- Like.. uh-“

 

“Harold.” Louis cuts him off. “Of course I love you. Now please, get my fucking pants off.”

 

Harry laughs, leaning in for a quick kiss while his fingers trail down Louis’ body until they reach the waistband of his pants. He hooks his pointer finger under the fabric and drags it down his body until it reaches just above his knees.

 

He leans away from the kiss then, letting his eyes fall down so that he can fully take in Louis. He’s hard. He’s really, _really_ hard. And red. 

 

“Fuck. I love you too. And your dick. It’s so pretty.” 

 

Louis laughs. “Well, my dick loves you as well. Although it won’t for much longer if you don’t pay it any attention.”

 

Harry seems all too eager to change just that, kissing a trail down Louis’ body until his mouth is hovering right above him. He waits for a second, just appreciating the moment, before he grabs him and opens his mouth for him, immediately taking Louis all the way down his throat.

 

“Holy- oh my god. Harry.” Louis says, willing his hips to stay down and not fuck into Harry’s mouth. After all, they do have to do more singing soon, and he’s sure the rest of the world would appreciate it if Harry still had a voice tomorrow. “Slow down, Jesus.”

 

He reaches out to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling slightly to get him to back off, but that only seems to spur Harry on, who moans around him and grinds his own hips down into the mattress.

 

“Babe, ‘m gonna cum so soon like this. I thought- I didn’t realise you’d done this before.” Louis says because honestly, Harry sucks dick like he’s had the experience of a lifetime.

 

The younger boy pulls up, kissing the tip of his cock before making eye contact with Louis. “Just once, a long time ago. ‘ve just.. Just been thinking about doing this a lot.”

 

“Fuck. That’s hot.”

 

“Can I continue now?”

 

“Please.”

 

And so he ducks down and takes Louis back into his mouth, his tongue stroking the thick vein that runs from the base of his cock to the tip. He’s humming around him too, and the vibration is almost too much. He pulls Harry off of him slowly, groaning when he leaves his mouth.

 

“Is it not good?” Harry asks, his cheeks still flushed and his lips curled into a frown.

 

“What do you think?” Louis asks, smiling softly as he gestures towards his throbbing cock. His hips buck up instinctively when Harry reaches his tongue out to lick the tip. “I just want my turn. Wanna make you cum already.”

 

“But Lou-“ Harry argues, like his body isn’t desperate to come.

 

Louis doesn’t answer, opting instead to flip them over with a surprising amount of strength. Which, honestly, shouldn’t be that surprising. He may be the smaller one out of the two of them, but he spends plenty of time working out, he just isn’t too keen on talking about it and showing off like Harry is.

 

He moves down the bed right away, mouthing over Harry’s dick through the fabric of his pants (which are already wet).

 

“Please. Please, Louis, come on.”

 

He chuckles lightly, his fingers hooking into the fabric as he slowly starts dragging it down Harry’s body, placing kisses on his hips and the skin around his cock as it starts to come into view.

 

“You’re so big, Jesus.” He’d known Harry was, had, in fact, seem him naked on multiple occasions before. Just not- not like this. Not naked and desperate for his touch.

 

“Want you.” Is all the younger boy says in response, his fists clenched around the sheets.

 

Louis sucks a mark in Harry’s upper thigh. And even though he knows that nobody else is seeing those parts of Harry, he still has to make sure that it’s marked as his. That he won’t even think about letting someone else see him like this.

 

“Stop teasing.”

 

“Not teasing, babe.” Louis answers, “Just claiming what’s mine.”

 

That only seems to spur Harry on further as a bit of precum dribbles down from the tip. Louis catches it with his tongue before it can fall down on Harry’s stomach. “You taste so good.” Is all he says before he finally takes Harry fully into his mouth.

 

He’s given his fair share of blow jobs in his life, but nothing compares to the feeling of having Harry in his mouth. Sure, he’s enjoyed it before, (loved it, even) but never before has he enjoyed it so much that he thinks he might come from this alone.

 

And it doesn’t even have anything to do with the fact that Harry has the perfect cock (which he does) and that he just fills Louis up perfectly. It doesn’t have anything to do with how all he can think about is how Harry is going to feel inside him, or how his cock would look, all glistering in wetness when Louis enters him.

 

No, it’s because he loves him. He loves him so much and with a little bit of luck, he will get to do this for the rest of his life. He’ll get to wake Harry up like this, reward him after a long day of interviews of performing or when they haven’t seen each other in a few days because they have different promo to do.

 

He can feel Harry’s balls tighten, and Louis knows this is about to be over any second. “I’m gonna-“ Harry groans, trying to pull back. Louis stills him, placing his hands on Harry’s hips and digging his nails in just enough to signal that he doesn’t want Harry out of his mouth, but not enough to actually hurt.

 

“I’m coming. Fuck!” Harry yells just before he spills into Louis’ mouth, filling him with his come. And there’s so much of it, making it seem like he hasn’t gotten off, or wanked even, in days. He tastes good too, about as good as the taste of sperm gets. It’s probably all those stupid bananas that he’s always eating.

 

“So good, Haz.” Louis says when he pulls away, his voice rough and overused. He’s painfully aware of his own erection, still rock hard and trapped between his stomach and the sheets. “Almost made me come seeing you fall apart like that.”

  
“Yeah?” Harry asks, his voice deeper than it already usually is. “Show me.” He reaches out to pull Louis on top of him again, their cocks now sliding against each other. It’s a little much for him, he’s definitely overstimulated, but he’s sure as hell not going to make Louis stop. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open just a bit, his brows furrowed from the feeling of Harry’s still wet cock against his own.

 

“Can you- can you come from this?” Harry asks him, because it’s to be too much now and he wants to see Louis come like this but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to take much more of it.

 

“Yes- yeah.” Louis says, moaning loudly after a particularly good thrust.

 

“Come on me then.” Harry says as he brings his hand up to roll Louis’ nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He’s always suspected Louis to be particularly sensitive there, and it seems that he’s right, as the older boy starts coming pretty much as soon as Harry makes contact with the nipple.

 

Louis lets himself fall down on top of Harry as he finally stops coming, apparently not caring about how Harry is covered in both their cum. “Oh my god.” He’s panting, hard.

 

“Good?” Harry asks, brushing some of Louis’ hair away so that he can press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

 

“Too good. I wanna do that again. Although,” He laughs breathlessly, “not right now.”

 

Harry kisses his cheek now. “How about tomorrow morning? I heard blowjobs are truly the best way to wake up, and I’m still kinda upset you wouldn’t come in my mouth.”

 

Louis groans. “Harold?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stop talking. My cock is too spent to get hard again but if you keep talking like that it’s going to try really hard and right now I kind of just want you to turn around so that I can spoon you again and we can sleep.”

 

Harry chuckles, helping Louis off of him before he quickly runs to the bathroom so he can get a wet flannel, wiping his stomach first before he starts cleaning Louis, gently massaging the skin of his stomach and thighs as he does so.

 

“Thanks, baby.” Louis mumbles when Harry’s finished, his eyes closed and at least half-way asleep.

 

“Always.” Harry says, pecking his lips once before finally setting down. He turns around and pushes his back against Louis’ front, smiling softly when his arms wrap around him instinctively. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, and Harry would think that Louis was asleep if not for the way that his chest still rises and falls too fast behind him.

 

“What happens now?” Louis suddenly asks, and Harry had really hoped they could save this question for at least the next day.

 

“What do you want to happen now?” He asks, not wanting to be the one to answer first.

 

“This. You. Me. Every day from now on.”

 

Another silence.

 

“Is that- am I asking too much?” Louis asks when he doesn’t respond fast enough.

 

Harry shakes his head. “No. Lou, never. You have it. You have me. From now on, no matter what happens, you have me. Okay?”

 

“Okay. But you’re going to have to start eating nachos. Tacos, Harold, really?”

 

And that's how he finally falls asleep, with a smile still lingering on his face. 


End file.
